Loose Sexkiller
Suit Intel - Reach Heaven Through Violence The 'Reach Heaven Through Violence,' or just the 'Violence,' is a Light-class suit. It's build still shows a clear fraility, but no longer looks to be completely patchwork. The Violence is still a relatively frail suit, and like its predecessor 'Loose Sexkiller,' it is compensated for with the Dragon bodytype's excessive amount of kinetic servos and pistons to massively increase physical strength and agility, enabling the Violence to outperform some Heavy and Fortress-class suits in terms of physical strength. This strength is channeled into two blades, both upon pivots on the arm. The pivots contain small amounts of collapsible technology to allow their blades to 'grow' outwards, effectively giving the Violence two massive katars. Even in their 'collapsed' state, however, the blades have been known to disbalance the Violence. Another key feature retained from its predecessor suit are the 'Dragonfly boosters,' four thin sheets of metal packed with boosters. Activated, the boosters glow a deep crimson color-a result of another salvaged piece of the Sexkiller, a special capacitor designed to improve energy storage at the expense of the suit's restorative abilities. Its regenerative abilities are still on the higher end of suits, and its power capacity matches Heavy-class suits at base. Finally, Loose has managed to re-create the Sexkiller's ability to overcharge the suit's sludge packs to enable the suit to operate at a much higher capacity, at the cost of the suit's internal structure-a feature commonly known as the 'Limiter Release.' The weapons the Violence possesses beyond its twin blades are limited to its flamethrower, meaning the Suit has weaknesses at range. Despite this, the Dragon bodytype the Violence possesses makes up for it, as it is notoriously powerful. It is typically unused, though, in favor of the suit's extreme close combat capabilities. Pilot Intel 'Loose' has not revealed his real name willingly, at least not to any of the major factions as of yet and prefers to go by his call-sign. He similarly avoids questions about where he once lived beyond that he lived in the former USA prior to Suitfall. Despite this, however, he has come forwards with an unverified story to explain what he did immediately then and thereafter. Only a college student in a 'mountainous region,' when Suitfall occurred he was not targeted for any suits. Due to living in a highly populated area filled with multiple suit candidates, however, he was nearly crushed by the falling of the pods alone. He was rescued only by luck and the intervention of a Fortress Class Tank suit-an early consciousness pilot. Unable to fight off the newfound force of Vannai Puppets, the pilot of the Fortress class took off. From then on, the Fortress class suit picked up a handful of other survivors of the initial chaos, all of them other early consciousness pilots. With 'Loose' being the only non-suiter of the bunch, he opted to make himself useful by fixing up the power armor of the others to the best of his ability. By his admission, he did not know how long of a time he spent with this band. Eventually, the band struck some good fortune-an abandoned Suit pod, crashed in the middle of a highway. The band collectively decided that giving 'Loose' his own suit would drastically improve his usefulness to the group. As the pod was damaged, however, it would not operate on its own, forcing the Fortress class and Loose to attempt to fix it. As the repairs drew to completion, the band was attacked by a cell of roaming Vannai Puppets, including an (alleged) Superfortress. 'Loose', for his part, does not quite remember what happened between the start of the attack and its end, only that he managed to finish repairs and leap into the Pod, fully intending to fight back once the suit was completed. However, by the time the suit was finished, so was the battle, and Loose awoke to the sight of the shredded remains of both his former band and the Vannai Puppets. By his word, he took some of the metal plating from each of the combatants (including the Superfortress) as a memento, except for the Fortress Class suit; while still near-completely inoperable, it was intact enough to use as a base, and Loose's suit was physically strong enough to push it with the help of the undamaged treads. Most of this story remains unverifiable, due to Loose knowing no locations from his adventure nor the amount of time that had passed, as well as multiple improbable story elements (especially regarding the combat that broke out while fixing the pod). Loose's possession of a ruined Fortress-Class Tank suit remodeled into a mobile home, however, is a well-known eccentricity of his. What is known for sure is that, after some time, Loose was spotted on the outskirts of Chicago, dragging along a Fortress-Class Tank suit. After some bargaining, Loose was allowed to stay within Chicago, and for a time helped the local defense while working on his suit, keeping away from most of the known factions and expressing a pointed desire to find his family and, beyond this, be as independent as possible. His history during this time is well-known but not especially noteworthy for a pilot, though he was registered as ill during the events of Operation Broken Arrow. It was not until he joined the Phoenix Collective that he ever left the city, in fact. He had managed to show enough promise as a pilot, despite relative experience, that he was registered with the Lynx. 'Loose,' for his part, is a man of few talents. By his own admission, they are writing, running, and more recently, power armor engineering and combat. Though he often lacks the scrap to actually conduct most of his projects, a known hobby of his is theory-crafting multiple Power Armor design choices to maximize battlefield effectiveness, oftentimes exploiting unusual design choices or known black-market tools. Ironically, he has been shown to favor high-durability heavies in his designs, though 'Loose' has an immense fondness for the Sexkiller. He has stated that he may have been interested in becoming a member of TE once, but he has confirmed traces of AO-9 and thus is ineligible to enter their bases. In any case, as of right now he has shown no interest of leaving the Phoenix Collective, and possesses a heavy distrust for both Armor Corps and its affiliate factions for their long and powerful reach in affairs, though he does not refuse jobs from them. He has mixed feelings for pilot augmentation, even after his transfer to a Cyber Brain post-American Memory; he appreciates the improved cognitive capacity and has no qualms with how they were used to save his life and sanity, but still believes the doctor performing the operation had 'cheated him' by approving the operation to transfer Loose's consciousness to a Cyber Brain against his wishes. He is also still wary of getting more nanites and recommends against Cyber Brain transferals except as a last resort. However, he does not discriminate against augmented pilots and has multiple contacts with augmented pilots, and is perfectly reasonable with Brainweave Harness as well as non-Cyber Brain cybernetics. Appearance 'Loose' was once hard to imagine as plainer; five-foot-eight and relatively average in build, with short brown hair and black eyes. His clothes keep casual even on a mission, beyond a pair of dog tags telling nothing other than his call-sign and his affiliation with the Phoenix Collective. Quite hard to imagine he lives in a Fortress-Class mech turned into a mobile home, or that his job involves using a sword almost as big as he is to tear into enemy power armor. Ever since Operation American Memory, he has been forced to adopt a cybernetic prosthetic for a left arm. He has decided to 'keep honest about it' and makes little effort to disguise it as a normal arm. Relations & Allies Phoenix Collective Carcer Carmine: Helped to rescue him during Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. Has had drinks with him on one occasion post-mission, where he got utterly smashed and fell unconscious. He considers Carcer a close friend as well as a great partner, and one of the best the Phoenix Collective had to offer, to the point he had made a trip to New Zealand during his recovery to talk with him after hearing about his serious injuries on a mission. Gavin Malkin: A fellow Lynx pilot, having met during Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. He hasn't spoken much with him directly, but 'Loose' considers him a standard for the Phoenix Collective and a bar to match, though Loose has not expressed this openly. He has vouched for his character when a brawl broke out between him, Ryman and an Avatar 'sexbot' that Ryman had procured and programmed with a copy of his cyberbrain. Interactions beyond this have been scarce. Elena: A Raven Pilot, they met when Loose had helped to rescue her during Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. Loose's other missions thereafter have all been with this pilot, though this has mostly been called a coincidence. Loose is quick to cherish her as 'the best shot in the Phoenix Collective,' and an excellent partner. "Wolfe:" Not to be confused with the pilot of the Silver Knight, they met during Operation American Memory. Loose has little to say of the pilot of the Retribution, other than their aloof demeanor, their extreme antipathy for games, and their expertise with drones. Armor Corps Albrecht Ryman: Loose met the pilot of the Mecoptera during Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. Currently considers the man 'untrustworthy and sleezy' after involving himself in a brawl with Gavin and thereafter, when ACMP officials came to break up the fight, attempting escape. He is still willing to perform operations alongside him, however. Mark Wolfe: While Loose praises the pilot's character and what he represents to humanity as a whole, his interactions with the pilot of the Silver Knight have not extended beyond basic operational interactions from Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. Michael Linz-Vocher: Helped to rescue him during Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma, and later worked with him during Operation Crush and Overwhelm. Had nothing terribly significant about the famous fortress-class suiter, but said his performance was "Very good." Helios: Has basic operational interactions from Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. The Engineers Tommy Wilder: Loose first met Tommy Wilder in the marketplaces of Chicago shortly after his surgical procedures post-American Memory. He wished not to talk about the circumstances surrounding this for reasons of privacy. He later worked with the TE leader during Operation Crush and Overwhelm, whereupon he credited Tommy Wilder's use of a point barrier with saving his life. "I owe this dude a drink." Moqaddas Joumun Gander: Has basic operational interactions from Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma, but no further. Green Initiative Jean Pierre "Michael": Helped to rescue him during Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma. Was not present to witness his death, but upon hearing of the unusual conditions surrounding it, seemed quite surprised. "Not to disrespect the man-he was probably one of the most important suiters of all time. But... You'd think one of the most important members of the Green Initiative would have died a more dignified death." Operational History Operation Sigma Oscar Sigma: Deployed to a near-arctic location as part of a rescue mission and his first deployment overall. His actions boiled down to ripping open sealed doors with his bare hands and destroying the server of the AI hacking the suits which severely weakened the AI and helped free the trapped pilots. While he himself was unharmed, the incident was cited as the primary reason why he was uninterested in gaining a Cyber Brain: "No way am I letting any loonie AIs hack my brain." ((+15 Resources)) Operation American Memory: Deployed to Washington D.C. to retrieve a copy of the American Constitution, among other important documents. He considered the mission to be 'mostly normal' until he recieved reports of the newcomer, callsign "Wolfe," that he was recieving heavy fire while the documents were being digitally retrieved. He reports that he rushed to his aid, leaving Elena and Amano behind to guard the device, and confronted an 'icy' medium suit alongside a great deal of drones. Loose and 'Frosty' proceeded to exchange multiple melee blows that left Loose in an extremely wounded and comatose state as well as utterly destroying his suit beyond complete repair, and left 'Frosty' totaled. Thankfully, no further enemy reinforcements arrived, and Loose was safely evacuated for emergency medical attention, whereupon he was prescribed Hydra Nanites to save his life, as well as a Cyber Brain to prevent insanity from the excessive pain. The latter of these alterations was against his expressed permission, which the doctor overwrote in his diagnosis, though thus far Loose has not attempted to sue the doctor. "I did not wish to put my brain in a tin can. It's made me all philosophical about it." ((+15 Resources)) Operation Crush and Overwhelm: Deployed to the UNSC Indominus as support to begin retaking China from leftover VP forces. His first operation in the 'Reach Heaven Through Violence' suit, and in Loose's opinion one of his best operations thus far. He spent a good deal of the operation assisting Carrier Prime, Mecoptera and Retribution fight off a horde of Bio suits assaulting the Indominus, before helping to destroy part of the Superfortress suit known as 'Angel Wings,' which ultimately contributed to destroying the beast. He was noted as nearly dying due to a missile from the Angel Wings-saved by the Point Barrier provided by the Carrier Prime. He has shown considerable thanks to Tommy for preventing his death. "This is the high point of what Suiting entails-obliterating armies and their big-ass railgun worm with nothing but two massive anime swords and a whole lot of fancy footwork. And nearly dying in the process, but that's just part of the bargain for you!" ((+15 Resources.)) Suit Crunch https://pastebin.com/kgHkdaDm Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Light